edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-AwakEd
Re-AwakEd 'is part one of a two part opener for the new series, Me and The Eds: 2085. Plot The episode opens in the same place where the finale of TNG left off, Prime being cast out and never being met by the Eds. A day later, Ed Edd n Eddy return to the Chamber of Lost Ed with Ilana to return the Edboy Relics back to their resting place. Just as they do, a massive tsunami crashes upon the town and floods the cavern and the junkyard where Prime's body is. Little do they know that the water is very cold, freezing the 5 of them solid. Time flies by for years on end. 73 years later, the Eds and Ilana are found. They are thawed out and are alive, as the ice froze their growing metabolism. Edd kindly asks for the date, one of the paramedics respond saying that the date is June 29, 2085. Shocked, the Eds rise up to see what has become of small Peach Creek. They look to find that the small suburban town has become a large metropolis, and the cul-de-sac they once lived in, a truck stop for the interstate. They are taken to a police station to ask about the storm that froze them in time, saying that shards of alien metal were found. Edd says that the shards are from Deathatron, an alien robot leader who wants to enslave and destroy Earth, including his opponent, the great Casimus Prime, the leader of the Eds before Edd. They lock onto Prime's body location and are able to restore it. Now comes the hard part, bringing him back to life. Ed reveals there was a 5th Relic in the chamber that was a healing tool. It was a simple dagger that, with one swipe, could revive any former Ed. Edd is handed the blade by Edd and bids Prime return as he slashes his chest. Prime wakes up and breaks out in a rampage, thinking he is on the battlefield. He is brought to his senses and realizes his location. Eddy asks if he will be re-assuming his position of leader of the Eds. Prime, with a grunt, denies. He says he will never lead them and should have nothing to do with them. Eddy stands confused as Prime leaves the police station. Prime goes about his buisness as if he were anybody else, down to the point of buying himself an apartment. The Eds and Ilana settle in a place just outside of town. Just when they think their revival couldn't get any worse, it does. Deathatron, the last Destructicon alive, holds the 4 hostage above Peach Creek Hyatt Hotel in the center of town. Prime sees this on the news. Allbeit he has the four of them hostage, he must defeat his archenemy. He dives out of his window and flies to the scene. Just as Deathatron is about to slice Ilana's legs off, Prime flies in from behind and knocks him down. The two give each other a mean glare and start their battle royale. Prime is able to chop Deathatron's arm off and drain him of energy. With a hard blow to the jaw, Prime watches Deathatron lose power, die, and fall off the building, before letting off a huge roar of victory. Without looking at them, he frees the Eds and Ilana from their bindings. Ilana tries to stop him, but he ignores her as he flies off, ''To Be Continued...... Quotes *'''Edd: Ow, my aching back. What day is it? *'Paramedic': June 29, 2085. *'Ilana': And how long have we been frozen? *'Paramedic': 73 years to the day. *'Edd': My God. *'Soldier': That's the Edboy Dagger, it can ressurect any past Ed. *'Edd': Casimus Prime, we bid thee, return. (slashes Prime) *'Prime': (grumbles and tackles Edd) Show yourself, Destructicon slime! *'Edd': Prime, it's me! Double.....Dee! *'Prime': Double Dee? You're alive?! Where are we? *'Solider': That doesn't matter. What matters is that the four of you are alive. Category:Fan-Fiction